: A smoke evacuation system is an essential part of Laser Surgery, both in research as well as in human surgery. Current techniques for the removal of smoke and debris generated during laser surgery are inefficient, noisy, and expose the surgeons and support personnel to the hazards of pathological airborne aerosols. The airborne aerosols are currently removed through vacuum action (air pumps) and captured in filters which then must be disposed of as hazardous waste. Ballena Systems Corporation proposes to replace the current smoke evacuation devices with a revolutionary compact, noiseless device which removes debris and aerosols, and sterilizes the pathological airborne constituents in the laser smoke plume (both in the aerosols and gaseous forms). This device does not use a filter to eliminate the particulates and aerosols, and hence minimizes hazardous waste production which requires special disposal. The effluent air from this device can be recycled directly into the operating room.